Shinobi Stone
by firedemon8822
Summary: Kimori and her twin sister Kagura discover a secret diary that belonged to their father, who is a demon. they also found a necklace called the shinobi stone, that all the demons want from them (especially the shinobies.) They meet Jin and Touya, who want
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story I wrote on Some of these characters belong to Yu Yu Hakusho, which includes Jin, Touya, Hiei, Yukina. Kimori and Kagura are my own characters. Also I give credit to my best friend, who wrote Sweet Little Momiji, Feh, Useless Human, and Girls and Boys. We both are putting together ideas, and helping eachother with this story. PLEASE R&R!

The Shinobi Stone

Prologue 

Kimori and Kagura's point of view

"YOU CAN'T SKATEBOARD IN THE FRICKIN' KITCHEN," Kagura yelled, "just get off the damn skateboard." "Damn you, you messed me up! I almost landed a pop- shove it," Kimori yelled at her twin. Kagura frowned, kicking a soccer ball over and over again. Kimori rapidly ran over to her sister and kicked the soccer ball, as they suddenly heard a crash in the attic. Kimori fell backwards, from the startling crash, as her leg was in the air. "What the hell was that?!" she yelled laying on her back, on the ground. Getting up, she saw her sister run up the attic stairs. "Wait up!" Kimori followed.


	2. Mysterious Findings

A new chapter

Chapter 1: Mysterious Findings

When they finally arrived in the attic they immediately began looking through the old, dusty boxes. Kagura coughed from dust as Kimori pulled out another box. "Find anything yet?" Kagura coughed. "its my allergies again." "Yea, whatever," Kimori sighed. "Woa. I think I found something!" Kimori shouted. She had a trashy tan book in her hands. She read the title outloud "**Our Demon Lives**." She ran her fingers through the pages, that held a bunch of pictures and writing. Kagura ran to her sister. "What's that? A diary?" "Dunno." Kimori replied, a hypnotic look on her face. Kagura snatched the book from Kimori's hands. But as she did, a picture fell out of the tattered, old diary. Kimori picked up the bent up old picture. A shocked look crossed her pale face, as her blank eyes stared at the old photo. Kagura quickly grabbed it. It was a photo of their father, except with big, black, leathery wings. Beside him was their mother, a beautiful young woman, with plum hair and piercing violet eyes; they seemed to be in some kind of arena. In their mother's hands was either Kimori or Kagura, as an infant. In their father's was whichever one that wasn't in their mother's hands. Kagura suddenly dropped the picture, stepping back, a look of terror on her face. Kimori barely noticed, because she still had her own hypnotized look on. They saw that the grimy, matured clock read 8:01. The two of them hurried down the creaky, aged, staircase. Kimori didn't even notice Kagura slipping a small necklace into her back pocket.


	3. dazed and confused

Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused

Kagura's point of view

I smiled secretly. My hand touched the necklace that I found in a box upstairs. I heard a swoosh coming from the trees. I turned around, but there was nothing there. I got startled when I felt a slight drizzle. A few moments later it was pouring rain. I turned back and finally saw someone. He was dressed in all black, and had a superior look in his deep red eyes. The person had spiked raven-colored hair, with a white shimmer across it, which stood out in the dark, cold, rushing rain. "Give me it!" he commanded. "What could I possibly have that you would want?" I shouted. "You know what I want. The stone you fool, the stone, dammit!" his cold voice yelled through the loud rain. "Hiei, obviously she has no ding-dong clue what you want," a Scottish accented man exclaimed. I pivoted her body to see who was talking to her. "So I assume that you must be Hiei," I quoted to the dark man. "Come on Jin, show yourself. Don't make her wait any longer. She's growing impatient." I felt a cold chain rush across my neck. When I looked down, the necklace was on me. I felt my hand around in my empty back pocket. "No use lookin' it's on your neck," the Scottish boy shouted from afar. "Where are you coming from?" "Look up!" he replied. I moved my head upward to see a man with bright red hair, with a horn in the middle, and on the sides of his hair were two pointy ears. He was wearing some kind of martial artist uniform. "H-how did you get up there?" I yelled over the rain, curiously. "I'm Jin, the wind master, and that necklace belongs to the Shinobies!" "Then why didn't you just take it from me, instead of slipping it on me, freak!?" "U-u-u-m, well- it's polite in Scotland- clearly he's flirting with you." Hiei interrupted. I turned t0 Jin, with a cold look in my eyes and said, "you perv!"


End file.
